


Living a Fairy Tale

by oinkjungjung



Series: Living a Fairy Tale [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, even though i have no knowledge whatsoever about how scientists work, fairy zhengting, scientist xukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinkjungjung/pseuds/oinkjungjung
Summary: In this dull and mundane world, some are given the chance to experience something magical.aka the one where scientist Cai Xukun stumbles upon an oblivious fairy Zhu Zhengting





	1. Chapter 1

When Xukun first embarked on his journey towards becoming an ecological scientist, he was terribly unsure of whether it had been the right decision. He had always been the kid that was in love with tales about magic and wonder, the one that dreams of waking up one day to seeing his fantasies come to live. So to end up taking on a career path that revolved around as little magic as there is stars left in the sky seemed like a horrible idea.

That was until a couple days ago where he received his lastest mission: a journey into a never before discovered land. But of course, he does not know it yet.

Xukun lugs his luggage begrudgingly off the taxi towards where he would meet Yanjun and Ziyi, head filled with complains about how early it was, how he would have to be stuck on some unknown island for an unknown period of time and how he would definitely miss out on the upcoming season of his favourite show.

As he approaches his destination, he was not surprised to see only one of the two he was supposed to meet.

“Yanjun said he would be arriving in fifteen.” Ziyi said as they went in for a hug, their usual greeting ever since they became close in university 3 years back.

“Well then I guess we will have thirty minutes to kill then. Let’s board first.” 

 

Yanjun did end up appearing a good half an hour later with not a single strand of hair out of place. But no one was really expecting him to have rushed over anyway, doesn’t matter the fact that he was late. The 3 hour flight was spent the same way the three spent every single one of their flights together – an hour on catching up on everything that has happened in the 3 months since their last mission together, an hour napping and the last on making sure they are all on the same page for the mission. 

Everything was as it always have been, with the three working together so well with all the experiences they had together. Until it wasn’t.

It was the Yanjun that had first noticed the changes outside the window, always the one to be distracted the first. His eyes had drifted off the screens and documents onto the window from which bright hues of pinks and blues filtered through as though someone had pasted cellophane on them.

Off the distance, the seas was sparkling the way it should never have been possible, as though it was a giant crystal, reflecting the lovely hues of colour from the light all over. The land they were approaching had seemed even more unrealistic. It was filled with trees covered in leaves of the most vibrant emerald, appearing to tower even over where their jet had been flying.

As the other two had finally noticed the lack of attention from Yanjun, they too were memerised by the sight as they turned to check out what it was that was distracting the oldest of the bunch. The jet was dead silent, with not one of them moving as the automated driver continued to bring them towards their destination, uncaring of the reactions.

As the jet finally descended onto the marvelous looking shore, the trio finally managed to regain themselves, looking to one another as though trying to affirm that none of this was purely a part of their imagination.

When they finally threw the doors to their jet open, Xukun tentatively reaches a leg out, landing on the softest whitest sand that looked as though it was mixed with gilter. He took a deep breath as he realised, the fantasy world he always wanted was indeed true.

 

The crew had managed to kick start their exploration not long afterwards, once they have gotten over the initial awe they had, all three excited to explore the land even if they were technically doing their “jobs” But really, what’s wrong with working if what it entailed was Yanjun wandering off every time he discovered something new that looked as though it came straight out of a painting and the two younger going off after him but equally as mesmerised by whatever that was. They took photos, notes and samples of their anything and everything, for everything was a surpising new discovery.

This had went on for days, not one of them realising how much time had passed until someone’s stomach grumbled or until the equally as beautiful night sky dawned upon them. They would choose to have their meals out in the open and would rush through their wash up, always enthusiatic to start each day, never a word of complain about finding out more of this land too unreal to be true. They had combed through the shoreline, the beach and just into the dense forest, not leaving a single detail out.

It was their third day into this magical adventure of theirs. Yanjun had again ran off, but this time for spotting a creature for the first time since they had landed; a small creature that’s barely the size of a palm, with a beautiful mix of emerald and sapphire and tinges of gold in its wings. It had been resting on a low hanging branch when Yanjun had approached, flying off the moment it seemed to have noticed the trio.

While Yanjun had ran off after it, and Ziyi running off after the former, Xukun had remained where he stood unlike how he would have normally reacted. His attention entirely focused on what looked to be a cave somewhere off the distance, the callings of the other two for the creature and the oldest himself ignored. Xukun did not know why he reacted the way he did, perhaps it was the two days of wonder that had revived his childhood innocence, but he found himself approaching the cave on his own. A cave which upon getting closer, looked to be illuminated with amethyst crystals, just lighting the narrow tunnel up enough while still maintaining the peaceful darkness of it.

He let his feet lead him down the tunnel, every single bit of reason thrown away. The sound of water cascading down soon filled his eardrums. And when he finally reach the end of the tunnel, he was met with a sight unparalleled by any. 

The cave was filled with a small lagoon, with water that sparkled just like those in the ocean but in a lovely teal colour. But the one thing that Xukun could not tear his eyes away from though, was the figure that was in the water. Pale skin that looked as though it was sparkling, even more so than the mass of water surrounding it. Blonde hair that ended with a teal colour even more vibrant than the water curled slightly, framing the figure’s head. Membraneous wings that were almost transparent was tinged with gold, fluttering lightly as the figure went about what looks to be… a bath…

That was when Xukun realised just how much skin he was currently faced with, pale arms scooping water over the expanse of his back and an outstretched leg pointing out, kicking up the water as the figure giggles lightly; giggles that sounded like music to Xukun’s ears.

Xukun secretly thanks the gods for the figure to be backfacing him, thinking to himself that he should definitely leave right now but finds himself completely unable to move. As he remained rooted right where he stood, it was a miracle that the fairy had not felt Xukun’s stare.

The scientist continued to feast on the sight that is fair skin, teal and gold, dragging his eyes down the long leg stretching out; from those prettily pointed toes to where the water stops slightly above the other’s knees, just barely shielding him from the attention he didn’t know he was getting.

Suddenly, Xukun felt a slight jolt from his wrist, instantly tearing his attention away from the beauty despite his inentions of never doing so. But someone needed him, the jolt was a distress signal from the wristband the three scientist each had, and he couldn’t leave his fellow scientists alone knowing they were in danger. So he ran. 

 

Long legs leading himself down the tunnel he came from and back out into the open, away from a lovely winged being he hoped he would be able to see again. Making use of the tracking system attached to their wristbands, Xukun headed towards where the other two were, all while praying that none of them were seriously injured.

As he neared the location, Xukun started to hear voices, voices he knew didn’t belong to either Ziyi or Yanjun. He quickened his pace but made sure to stay hidden behind trees and bushes, just in case the two really did get into trouble with someone – he wouldn’t want to walk right into that like a defenceless little sheep.

Wait, what was that he was seeing. Wings, wings like the gold ones he saw previously in the cave, wings attached to three figures hovering slightly above the ground in front of Yanjun and Ziyi.

It was at that moment Xukun realise how stupid he was to neglect the fact that what he had seen in the cave was a clear indication that the place inhibited unlike what they had originally thought. And now, they are in trouble.

“We really mean no harm. We didn’t know that there was anyone here.” The ever trustworthy Ziyi seemed to be the only one capable of doing anything in the moment. Yanjun being way to shocked to talk and Xukun still wrapped up in his thoughts.

Whispers came from the three fairies. The youngest looking one, with a head of deep blue hair that contrasted with his stunning yellow wings, seemed to be leading the conversation, making suggestions time and again. The red haired looked to be rather disapproving of the suggestions made, his silver wings fluttering aggitatedly. The last one was tall, much taller than the rest, standing off on one side silently while observing the two scientist intently. He had light grey hair that appeared to make the vibrant purple in his wings stand out even more. 

If it had been any other situation, Xukun would perhaps have felt blessed to be able to so much as look at such magnificent creatures with his own two eyes. But his two crew members were in danger, so the admiration has to wait, for he has some saving to do.

Rehearsing in his head how he would make his way swiftly past the three and over to his fellow humans, and the speech he would say afterwards on who they are and their guarrantee of not having any malicious intent, all while starting up their jet through his wristband and getting ready to alert his higher ups of any distress with the press of a button.

Xukun was all prepared to move, when a light tap to his shoulder startled him so badly he unwittingly let out a scream. 

He turned back and it appears god heard his prayers – for he was met with teal and gold that could only belong to the one person he had hoped he would meet again, only maybe not under such circumstances.

Xukun can feel 6 pairs of eyes on him, one of which was the loveliest pair of grey eyes currently staring at him from such a close proximity. Wait, when was he so near? Those grey eyes were decorated with pink and glitters all over, looking so perfect it should have been impossible. Then, those eyes widened as the fairy before him tilted his head to the side, looking like the beautiful personification of innocence and curiousity.

“Zhengting! We have intruders.” The blue haired warned as he flew over to the newcomer. “What should we do with them?”

“Intruders? Justin, how do you know that?” Zhengting asked and while this may not be the ideal situation, Xukun couldn’t help but marvel at the former’s voice, soft and velvety. 

Justin, on the other hand, was baffled by the very same sentence that came out of the oldest fairy’s mouth. “Look at them! Have you seen anyone like them before?”

A pout appeared on the Zhengting’s lips, upset of being told off by the youngest like this. Xukun could almost feel his heart melt but then Zhengting turned back to face him and he tried his best to school whatever emotions he might have been showing.

“Who are you? No, what are you? And where are you from?” Zhengting asked, voice sounding a little lower as if he was trying to come off a little tougher than initally.

It was then Xukun knew that his heart had completely melted for the beauty still standing a little too close, nevermind the situation he was in, or that the fairy might have been way too naïve for his own good, for the heart wants what the heart wants.

 

A little extra tidbit that Xukun wants to point out: Zhengting, please wear… your clothes properly… why aren’t your top two buttons done… why is your shirt always on the verge of sliding off your shoulders…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in a long time, hopefully it's decent! And I always had a problem with writing really long sentences so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

It did ended up taking quite a bit of convincing by the three humans, after Xukun finally stopped staring off at a particular fairy, before the four would believe them – that they meant no harm. The crew had brought the fairies to the shore where their jet was, showing them around until they agreed to part ways. 

Most of them had thought that this meant that the three scientist would be leaving the beautiful haven immediately, but it appears that a certain fairy had other plans as he sheepishly suggested that the fairies return the favour to the humans now by showing them around their home.

 

It is by no means an exaggeration to say that jaws dropped at that suggestion. All six of them had immediately whipped their heads to face the one who made the suggestion. Though it seemed he had expected them, or at least his fellow fairies, to be shocked if the delicate hands he held to his cheeks tinted pink were anything to go by.

From the corner of his eyes, Xukun could see the fairy with the purple wings he learnt to be Wenjun roll his eyes, before leading them all back to what Xukun supposes would be the home of the fairies… He doesn’t know if it’s the inner kid in him that’s cheering, or is it the adult Xukun that is.

 

At this point, being in awe at the beautiful sight should be considered the three scientists’ default state already. Ever since they had been led by the fairies beyond where they have already explored till, their mouths have not yet closed – were physically unable to do so due to the amazement of the sight before them. 

They saw fields of flowers way bigger and more vibrant than anything they normally see. They saw a reservoir that ran higher and longer than they can imagine. They saw more of the emerald and sapphire little creatures, called pixies, from earlier – the ones that Yanjun had chased after. When alone, the pixie had looked cute but when there was a huge group of them, their combined colour had looked spectacular.

None of these though, can prepare the humans for what they saw once they actually reached the place where the fairies resided at. Huge flower buds hanged from huge trees that towered over everything. And while the sky was covered by the leaves, light was able to shine through the leaves as though they were beautiful green gemstones, illuminating the whole place with a warm green hue.

As Xukun was done taking in the sight, he instinctively turned back to where Zhengting was, just like how he had been doing throughout the entire way. Only this time, he was surprised to see his gaze returned. The fairy had been looking at him too, though he turned away the moment he thought Xukun had caught him staring. 

The scientist let his legs bring him towards the fairy, body moving entirely on autopilot until he realised he was right next to the beauty, looking straight into his lovely grey eyes, not knowing at all what he intended to start with this. Is it weird that Xukun wants to beat up his own subconscious?

“Hi. Everything here is really beautiful.” _Including you_ Xukun wanted to add. “I am Xukun by the way.” 

“I am Zhengting.”

Xukun found it amazing how just three simple words can make him swoon. Maybe it was the way the fairy had said it – a little coy, or the way he sounded – soft and sweet, or the way a beautiful smile followed right after the introduction – a simple smile that could light up even the darkest of nights.

He found himself viewing everything the fairy did adorable – his mannerism, his reactions, even the way his eyes darted around before he grabbed Xukun’s arm as they ran off.

Yep, Xukun had definitely thrown all logic out of the window.

 

While some might use the words ‘pretty’, ‘innocent’ and ‘silly’ to describe Zhengting, he isn’t without a playful side. So here he is now, dragging the scientist who had caught his attention earlier along, away from the central where most of the other fairies were.

Zhengting thought he would probably have been met with some protest as he pulls the other off without warning but the human had seemed completely willing to follow. Maybe humans are ok with this?

 

As they arrived by the pond, the fairy lets go of Xukun’s arm, much to the latter’s dismay. 

“I brought you to my favourite spot. I hope you don’t mind, it’s just that you mentioned that it’s beautiful here, so I wanted to show you…” Zhengting’s rambles were stopped by Xukun as he grabbed the fairy’s hands that was fiddling with his shirt due to nervousness. “It’s beautiful here. Thank you.”

 

There, they spent a couple of hours just wandering around; with Zhengting sharing interesting stories or observations he had about every little thing he saw. It included stories about a blue flower blooming among the bushes of red flowers, about how a super big mushroom had sprouted and they had tried to fit fifteen pixies on it, about the tree that bared the sweetest pears the fairy had ever tasted. Stories that were just about the fairy’s every day life but captured Xukun’s complete attention.

The pair didn’t even notice how much time had passed until the sun was setting. Zhengting pulled Xukun over to seat right at the edge of the small hill by the pond, claiming that it was his favourite spot for viewing sunsets. And Xukun could see why; as the sun started to lower itself, the way the coloured rays reflected from the pond, forming rainbows all over was truly mesmerising.

He turned over, wanting to agree with the fairy, but he was met with a sight that put the sunset to shame. Zhengting had his eyes glued to the lovely sunset before him, grey eyes shining bright, lips drawn into a bright smile, wings swaying slightly, scattering golden dust where they sat. If Xukun could have one sight engraved in his mind forever, it would be this.

 

It was no surprise to see the three fairies and the two humans gathered at the central, where they were before the two snuck off earlier, when the pair had got back. Way after sunset one may add. Yanjun and Ziyi looked visibly betrayed upon seeing Xukun returning with one of the fairies after what had felt like a particularly long day for the two humans. The fairies on the other hand looked as though they had expected this to happen, mumbling a low “You were the one who suggested bringing them here yet you snuck off without doing anything.”

The crew ended up staying in one of the little huts for the night as it was too late for them to head all the way back. It turns out that the fairies had been rather friendly to Yanjun and Ziyi, offering them meals and giving them a slight tour. But they were definitely tired out by the sudden discovery of a whole new species and then being thrusted into their world without so much as a breather. One thing is for sure though, none of them regretted what happened that day. Sure, it might have been better if certain things happened under a different circumstance, but they would never exchange this magical experience for anything.

 

Xukun didn’t want to get up, he honestly didn’t. The previous day, while enjoyable, had tired him out. He had travelled long distances, dealt with the dread of something bad possibly happening, and the fact that his heart kept fluttering throughout the entire day did not help. But now, there was this thing stirring in him, trying to get him to just wake up. 

And so, he did. Opening his eyes the way that voice in his head kept urging him to, and all he could think of at that moment was _life’s perfect._

Maybe it was intuition, or maybe it’s just that Xukun had developed a Zhengting detector, ringing every time he is nearby. But there the fairy was, right next to his pillow, resting his head on his folded arms as he leans onto Xukun’s bed.

Bright grey eyes were met with chocolate brown eyes. 

“Good morning, beauty.” was met with giggles.

 

It turns out that Zhengting had managed to convince the other fairies to allow the humans to stay and that he had wanted to follow the crew on their exploration for the day – which doesn’t exactly explain why he was right next to Xukun when he woke up but he shall not question something he enjoyed so much.

After the trio had gotten ready for the day, the trio turned quartet travelled down the path they came from the previous day, hoping to continue where they had left off. 

The day was spent with the three humans doing what they have always done, only that things felt different this time round due to a certain someone’s presence. While the humans had been amazed by every little thing they found there back then, almost nothing seems as captivating as the fairy among their midst, trying to follow them around quietly but still ended up asking way too many questions. Not that they were unwanted, all three very much enjoyed the attention from the fairy, but just that he made it even harder for them to act like they were actually doing something when all they could do was stare. It even made Xukun laugh at some point, watching Ziyi try to explain what he was doing after catching him do nothing but stare at Zhengting laughing at some stupid jokes Yanjun made.

Apparently, Xukun wasn’t the only one that was falling in love with Zhengting. But really, he can’t blame them. The fairy was so lovable, spreading warmth every where he went as though he was the sun itself.

The crew didn’t end up achieving much in terms of their research that day, what they did get though was lots of smiles and laughters from the fairy among them. Though Zhengting clearly came to learn about their research, Xukun wonders if he even managed to learn anything.

 

The days afterwards all started the same way, with Zhengting being the first thing Xukun sees when he wakes up and Xukun wonders if he saved the nation in his previous life. 

Some days, Zhengting would follow the three out on their exploration again, other days, the fairy would sneak Xukun away from everyone else, bringing him to other beautiful and peaceful spots as they spend the day with only the other.

They had visited a large field filled only with flowers – where they laid around surround by flowers all day, the reservoir they passed by previously – where Xukun watched Zhengting dance around on the water and in the sky.

Today though was a surprise. 

 

Xukun found himself lead down a very familiar path, one he recalled himself passing through the very first day they had met, down to a certain cave he found himself stumbling into previously.

The thing is, while the scientist had first set eyes on the fairy in this very cave, the latter had absolutely no clue of it being the case. In his knowledge, Xukun had never been here, thus explaining why the human is now turning redder by the minute while the fairy went on as always.

“I love this cave, it’s so peaceful, and no one ever comes here.” _Well that explains that day but what about now._

“What are we doing here, exactly?” Xukun asked, eyes darting everywhere but never at Zhengting; so different from how things have been ever since they met.

The fairy though, was stumped by the question, completely no expecting it. Confusion was showing on his face, if only the human would just look at him. “What do you mean? It will be like any other day… We will seat around, talk… Laugh…”

That got Xukun to look at Zhengting. Was he thinking too much? Maybe he was the one that was acting weird. Maybe Zhengting doesn’t even see this thing between them as anything more than friendship.

And so, Xukun collected himself, not wanting to let his thoughts get in the way. They spent the day the way the fairy said, just like any other day, though Xukun did end up confessing about having been at the cave before and apologising repeatedly for it as both of them turned really red. 

 

A little extra tidbit that Xukun wants to point out: Zhengting, is that a jacket with a slit down the back… it barely covers anything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a break from all the updates from the nex7 concert today to post this! Zhengting was out to kill today.


	3. Chapter 3

While the two had gotten pretty embarrassed after yesterday’s confession, it thankfully didn’t seem to change anything between them as they continued to spend their time together, doing absolutely nothing but feeling everything there is to feel at the same time.

 

The pair had spent the day with the other two humans again, exploring the parts of the island further up north. As compared to the first time, the crew were definitely getting better at coping with the fairy’s presence. It was not so much that Zhengting was losing his magic, for he continues to shine whenever he went, but that they had forced themselves to get their act together so they were at least able to make some progress each day.

Sometimes, with increasing frequency actually, the fairy would ask to help them. His curiosity seeming as though it could never be filled. They would let him help in the simpler tasks, guiding him through it step by step and being rewarded with a stunningly bright smile at the end.

But really, watching Zhengting concentrate on something had been a treat on its own too. He would furrow his brows and purse his lips, wings coming to a total standstill as all his concentration was placed only on the task at hand.

 

That evening, the fairy suggested that Xukun visit his home, and it is safe to say that the latter was stunned. 

But thankfully reason returned back to the scientist before they had reached. “Aren’t your homes above ground? How do I get up?”

The mischievious smile he got in return did not seem to comfort him much as they continued down the central till they were right below the one teal flower hanging from the huge tree that was Zhengting’s home. 

Before Xukun could ask again, the ground started to rattle. Then, vines covered in beautiful teal and gold flowers started to sprout out from the ground, circling around Xukun, forming a platform below his feet. As Zhengting’s wings lifted him off the ground, so was Xukun by the vines, bringing them both all the way to the top and into the teal flower.

The human was not going to lie about never having wondered how the seemingly unreachable flower buds the fairies called home was like. And now that he had the chance to see it, he was not disappointed. Given the fact that they were literally inside of a flower bud, Xukun found himself amazed at how it managed to be as cozy as it was stunning. The teal flower petals that made up the walls of the home glowed in the darkness of the night, while the very normal looking furniture decorated the place. It wasn’t a very huge space but it had this special hold that made him feel very much at ease.

Or maybe it was the fairy seating next to him on the edge of the bed, that took up most of the place, that was making him feel at home. It was weird, really. Knowing the huge crush he had on the other, his heart should be racing right now. But no, Xukun felt comfortable, so comfortable. Looking to his side, he could tell Zhengting felt the same too, with the way his wings seemed to sway lightly, completely at ease.

It was at that moment Xukun’s heart decided to act. Keyword was heart, not his brain because he had leaned in, meeting a pair of soft, pink lips. It was a short one, barely lasting more than a minute, but Xukun could distinctly tell the exact moment he felt Zhengting push back against his lips, bringing them closer than before.

While the kiss was definitely a dream come true, the way the fairy had looked after Xukun pulled away was the cherry on top. Part of him looked a little unsure, perhaps he wasn’t really sure what the kiss was suppose to mean in the context of the human world; part of him was shy, cheeks flushing a soft red as eyes looked up at him expectantly. Zhengting’s wings though was flutteringly rather excitedly – Xukun had learnt from the past week that the fairy’s wings could hold no secret, showing the world every emotion the fairy felt.

“What does this mean to humans?” 

_Here goes nothing…_ “I love you…”

“It’s the same for me.”

 

The newly formed couple spent the night together, opening up to the other about the various feelings they had for the other all these time. How both of them had been attracted to each other the very first time the set eyes upon the other, how each and little thing about the other made their hearts flutter. It was a night filled with lots of shy giggles and flushing cheeks, but their hearts were full as they learnt even more about the other.

 

Zhengting, Xukun had learnt, was extremely affectionate. Ever since that night, they had shared kiss after kiss after kiss. It was also how Yanjun, Ziyi and the other fairies had found out about their recent change in status. Their responses, however, was as though everyone had already expected this would happen. The group of fairies Zhengting was closer to had this knowing look on their faces the first time Zhengting had flung himself onto Xukun and initiated a kiss. The two humans, or rather just Yanjun, had started teasing Xukun about his little ‘workplace romance’. But the two had genuinely felt happy for him, after seeing how happy the fairy made the youngest.

Time seem to fly by, with days spent either out with his fairy or off at work, and nights spent with a lovely fairy snuggling to his side. Xukun could not have been happier.

 

It seems though that everyone have been so caught up with this little fantasy that reality has slipped their minds.

 

As the crew had finally finished up their first report, it came the time to submit it to their higher ups. It was no denying that part of them wanted to keep this place a secret, not wanting anyone to find out about this magical safe haven that they have stumbled upon. But it wasn’t right, they were sent here by their company and they didn’t want to lie. Besides, they have all been working there long enough to know that these trips were purely for exploratory and conservation purposes, and that they trust their company to keep their hands away from this place their fairies call home.

 

That day, Zhengting and Justin had been out because the younger had apparently found his new favourite fruit tree. The blue haired had dragged the former with him as he went on and on about how it had been the sweetest he had tasted, something which Zhengting found to be a complete lie when he had placed the sour tasting fruit in his mouth, face scrunching up. He had wanted to chase after the other but a loud crash went off not too far from where they were.

The two had immediately put all jokes aside and flew towards where the crash came from. It wasn’t far from the shore, huge clouds of smoke billowing away. Then all of a sudden, something flew right before Zhengting’s eyes. He had no idea what it was and what was going on but many more started to follow so he pushed Justin back, demanding that he get back to the others as he made to rise vines from the ground as a shield. It was then he felt one of those little darts struck him on his right shoulder. It was interesting really, how one small little dart could cause him to start losing feeling around the area. His right wing was starting to feel heavy, so he used all of his energy in building the tallest barrier he possibly could, cordoning off the area from wherever the darts seemed to be coming from.

Zhengting’s wings could barely keep him up anymore, but he kept going with the vines, wanting to do whatever he can to keep everyone safe. As he fell when he had completely lost feeling to his entire body, he saw Justin’s figure growing smaller as he flew off into the woods the way Zhengting had made him.

 

Panic was all Justin could feel but he forced himself to stay calm, no this is not the time to freak out, he needed to get help and fast. He had flown as fast as he could once the older had sent him back, but it didn’t stop him from seeing Zhengting fall to the ground when he had looked back. It had taken everything for him to keep flying in the direction of the woods; he had been too far to break Zhengting’s fall and he knew the only thing he could do was to find help. Tears were trickling down his cheeks but it didn’t stop him. Just one, all he needed to do now was to find one pixie, just one will do.

_There._

Justin made sure to be as clear as he could be in the shortest period of time; find the other pixies, spread the message, intruders by the shore, Zhengting is injured.

And once the pixie understood, Justin bolted right back towards Zhengting’s side. The older had laid unconscious on the ground next to the barrier he risked his life to make. He didn’t seem to be badly injured, only a scrape to his elbow, but he’s unconscious. _Zhengting’s unconscious._

Tears kept overflowing from the younger’s eyes as he struggled to carry Zhengting along into the woods, so that they would at least not be out in the open if the barrier fell.

 

It did take some time but the pixies managed to work their magic as they used their numbers to their advantage, spreading the word as fast as they can. Before long, a couple of them reached the central where most of the fairies were. They scrambled to gather the various fairies around, preparing them for what is to come. 

The three humans and five other fairies that the group have been hanging out with during the past weeks were together when they found out about their injured friend. Worry was apparent on their faces, with some almost dashing off immediately to get to the oldest fairy, only managed to be stopped by the few more logical and calm friends.

They were all worried, their beloved Zhengting was hurt. But while getting to him was important, the incoming threat was equally so. In the absence of the oldest fairy, Wenjun took the lead instead. Xinchun, Zeren and Cheng Cheng was to get to the two, with a bunch of pixies for communication, and the rest were to stay in the central, make sure everyone else is informed and calm, as they prepare themselves for whatever is to happen.

All through the conversation, the three humans had not dared to speak up. At first, it was due to the shock they felt, the shock Xukun felt knowing that his source of joy was in danger. But afterwards, they didn’t feel they had the right to voice any opinions seeing as they were but guests to this little family. Thoughts about how this could have been the way the fairies had reacted to their appearance weeks back occurred in Xukun’s head.

 

Everything was a flurry of motions from then on, so many things happening at once, brightly coloured wings flashing through their vision.

The three assigned to fetch the oldest and youngest fairies set off, bolting through the woods as fast as they could, movements swift and sharp. None of them has uttered a word since they left, too caught up in making sure they are moving as fast as they can while still keeping a look out for signs of the ones they were looking for, or of possible enemies now that intruders have arrived on these place they call home.

They ended up spotting the yellow and gold wings quite some distance before the end of the woods. It seemed that the youngest had did all he could to carry Zhengting over to somewhere a little safer. While the sight of an unconscious Zhengting, limb in Justin’s hold, unsettled the trio, they were glad that at least they know the two are safe for now. 

 

While the original plan was for Zeren and Xinchun to fetch the two in danger back as Cheng Cheng stayed behind to keep a look out with pixies by his side, Justin had insisted on staying behind with his friend; he hadn’t want to leave the red haired alone. It took a while before everyone was convinced by the youngest, since he was afterall there when the attack happened and surely should be resting. But if there was one thing one could surely said about the youngest, it was that he was the best at talking himself out of trouble, well in this case maybe into trouble.

So the two had left, with Zeren making use of his telekinesis to help carry the unconscious fairy back as quickly as they could still, so that he could get whatever medical help he needed. Meanwhile, the two younger fairies left behind stayed within the covers of the forest as they kept their eyes on the barrier, watching as the intruders seem to be making an attempt to cut it down. The atmosphere was tense, nothing like how things always were when these two were together but this is no normal times; no time for jokes, no time for games, for Justin still had the sight of watching the oldest fairy fall burned into his mind. He couldn’t let that go.

 

Xukun had been standing watch ever since the three fairies had left, wanting to get to his beloved fairy the moment they get back. And as the the supposed quintet turned trio arrived, he rushed forward, moving past wings as he planted himself right next to the fairy laying unconscious on a huge flower petal. He felt his heart squeeze a little, seeing how Zhengting laid so peacefully as though this was just like any other morning where they woke up next to each other, but no Zhengting wasn’t asleep but unconscious and things were anything but peaceful right now.

Seeing his fairy like this made his head run wild, so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realise that they were moved into the hut he had lived in when he had first arrived, as Wenjun seemed to heal Zhengting with his magic before they all left the two alone for some rest.

When he finally came to, all he could do was stare at the peaceful features of the fairy in bed, hoping that everything could go back to the way it was. _Wondering where exactly did things go wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual plot that I was thinking of when I thought of this story, but only when i was writing it did i realise i am more confident in fluff. Hope it turned out alright!


	4. Chapter 4

When Xukun finally felt the hand he held tightly in his move, it had already been nightfall; the day had gone by peacefully in the little hut while the tension outside had risen drastically. Even though the intruders have yet to make it past the wall of vines, thank you Zhengting for that, they have definitely made significant progress with in. It was very much likely that the barrier won’t hold beyond the next day.

All this though, did not matter at the moment as the scientist watched his beloved fairy blink his bleary eyes at him; a sight the former would have thought to be cute if only Zhengting had just been asleep and not unconscious. Xukun held the delicate hand to his face, wanting the other to know that he’s here and safe. And when the still sleepy fairy smiled, the human swore that he would do anything within his capabilities to keep the other safe.

 

When Zhengting was finally awake enough to get up, the few other fairies around had gathered for them to discuss just what exactly had happened. And that was when Xukun felt something was not right. Apparently, the intruders had attacked the two fairies before they even saw anyone, a reaction completely different from how he has reacted when he first set eyes on the fairies. _How can you not be at awe or disbelief. Surely they couldn’t have already known of their existence…_

But there was no way someone would have known about the fairies, the three scientist had been the first humans they have encountered, so how would the other humans have known?

Unless, they received the information from the three… Information in the form of reports they have submitted… Surely, it couldn’t have been their own company, a company founded to understand and educate but never to harm.

Xukun didn’t want to alert the fairies, not when they are so caught up with defending their home, so he made his way to the other two scientist where they carried out their own little investigation.

 

It didn’t take long before the beautiful home of the fairies descended into a battlefield. As the intruders are finally making their way through the vines, having created a gap large enough for them to move through, the two fairies keeping watch sprang into action. They first made use of Justin’s mirages to disorientate the intruders and when that was overcame, Cheng Cheng created solar beams to blind them temporarily; all of which to buy time for the rest to arrive.

When they did, it was when the battle truly began. The fairies didn’t just want to delay the intruders, they needed to stop them entirely while the intruders have their own plan in mind, determined to achieve what they came for.

Flashes of colour, water splashes, light beams stained people’s sight. The fairies had an advantage really, they could fly, they had powers though some were more useful in an offensive fight than other. However, the anesthetic darts were a problem, moving as fast as the fairies, hitting places they didn’t notice. And all it took was one dart and the fairy would fall.

Things weren’t looking good for the fairies, while they are not losing, having to see their fellow fairies fall to the ground unconscious was not something any of them ever wanted. Buttons were pushed, emotions were pulsing, and the ones still conscious hit harder with what they had. 

 

Zhengting took a back seat in this fight, something the other fairies had made him promise to do when he insisted on coming with them. He wanted to help, didn’t want to lie in bed when everyone was out fighting whoever those people were, not knowing if his fellow fairies were safe. And so he agreed, would have much prefered being up front, but at least he could still protect the others from where he was. _Thank god for his vines._

From behind everyone else, he was the furthest from where the intruders were coming from, but was also able to watch over the other fairies, sending his vines over wherever needed.

And things were working out it seems, many of the intruders having been immobilised or knocked out. Of course the fact that fairies were also littering the ground alongside the intruders displeased Zhengting, but they are making progress, with way less fairies than humans out of commission. And thankfully the intruders only meant to knock them out, like he experienced previously, he knows that at the very least, the fairies could get better just like he did. 

 

As the last intruder was knocked out, it was when the adrenaline died down, floods of fatigue washing over the fairies. They are safe, for now at least. What’s left now is to gather those humans and make sure that no such threats occur again.

Intruders were tied up, unconscious fairies sent back, healers worked their magic. Some stayed up to watch over the enemies, some discussing their fate while other rest. And that was when the other small group of humans there spoke up.

Politely barging into the discussion the fairies were having, well as politely as the act of barging in uninvited can be, they shared information on who the intruders might have been and how they managed to know of the fairies and their homes.

“They might have been from our company.” Xukun said, the crowd of fairies staring at him. “But, they are not acting on the company’s orders!” He added before any of the fairies could act, feeling as though he might get kicked out or worse, punched in the face if he doesn’t make himself clear.

Their company carries out various exploration missions, aimed to understand more about the ecosystem and its life forms. They have never been made to harm or capture any life form before. And that upon contacting the company, the trio was told that a group of scientist had taken it upon themselves to try and study the fairies after knowing of their existence through the trio’s reports. “All in the name of science” they said.

Their company was ready to dispatch personnels down to retrieve the offenders immediately as long as the fairies allowed. 

 

It took two days but their home was soon rid of unwanted guests, with higher ups of the company personally visiting to guarrantee that such an event would not occur again. _While they may not admit it, part of them coming down was to have a chance to meet the fairies personally._

The current exploration trip by the three scientist was also halted, a decision that the three accepted but did still pain them. Of course that was until they were told that they were welcomed to stay, just no more expeditions.

They were of course happy to be able to stay in this magical place, but with the excuse of work no longer being available, a long term stay seems like a less likely option. While they would not like to admit it, what they had experienced here was but a dream, magical but distant, an escape from the reality that is their lives back in the outside world. They have to return some day, life has to go on, so how long can they afford to stay?

This decision left the trio conflicted, though one was definitely more affected than the others, after all, his experience here was different from the rest. He had something worth staying for.

 

As the fairies were busy with the aftermath of what had happened, the humans actually ended up with lots of time to themselves, time spent visiting their favourite spots they have found over the past month. Now without the burden of work, no matter how much they love their jobs, they finally got to truly take their time and appreciate just how peaceful yet magical everything here was. 

This was also they way Ziyi and Yanjun chose to spend their final days here, they were leaving in two days.

Two days, the amount of time the two scientist have left here, the amount of time they have to prepare for farewell, the amount of time Xukun has to make up his mind.

Xukun wanted to decide early, he really did because it would be easier that way. If he wanted to stay, then he would have no need to worry, he would just spend the remaining days with his two closest buddies before they go home. If he chose to leave, then at least he can spend the days left in Zhengting’s arms, cherishing however much time they have with each other.

But no, he has not made a decision and time is ticking by. Every second he delays making a decision is a second spent alongside someone he cares for lost.

 

Half a day went by, spent with Yanjun and Ziyi. It was followed by a night with Zhengting, in his home just like every night since they got together.

While the two humans have been understanding of Xukun’s need for alone time, the fairy had recognised Xukun’s need for confidance. The duo gave him enough space and time to think, but also made sure to include him enough so no one regrets should Xukun chose to stay. Zhengting provided comfort by cuddling, while urging him to share, his smile never falling as the scientist shared his troubles.

 

One day left…

Xukun was woken up by a dream, or should it be called a memory. He was maybe five years old, seated on his mother’s lap as she read him all sorts of fairy tales. He remembers acting out various scenes with his plush toys, hoping that one day he could maybe be a prince, or meet his one true love, or have his own fairy godmother.

And then he woke up. In a magical land, in the arms of the one he loves, a fairy who’s not quite a fairy godmother but watches over him just as well. And that’s when he realised, his childhood dreams of living in a fairy tale world has become reality. One that is here to stay as long he makes up his mind.

And he might have just did. He was going to stay here, in the arms of his fairy boyfriend.

May they have their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! A short little side story coming up but yeah this is it. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
